Bowling
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Summary: Grace is bored. When she’s bored, she ponders over the craziest stuff. This was one of them. No way would Lorcan agree to this … right? LorcanxGrace attempt at fluffiness. R&R!


**Hey! Okay, so this is my one-shot for Vampirates. It's supposed to be kinda fluffy, but I'm never good at that kind of thing, so bare with me. I got this idea coz I went Bowling in August, and I wanted to do a Bowling thing for something, and I may have figured it out. Since I'm now writing this in December, it will have a kinda Christmassy theme.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY THE ATTEMPT AT LORCANxGRACE FLUFFINESS! **

**Summary:**** Grace is bored. When she's bored, she ponders over the craziest stuff. This was one of them. No way would Lorcan agree to this … right?**

Bowling

"PLEASE?!" She pleaded, actually on the floor, hands above her head. He sat there; arms folded, an amused smile appearing on his face, but trying to look stern otherwise. He was enjoying this, but he knew what she was asking for was practically impossible.

_The Nocturne_ was resting peacefully on the smooth sea, only a few miles north of a secluded town. No one knew which town, since the only geographical skills any Vampirate required were ones of the seas, but they decided it was only fair to take the brown haired human girl out a couple of times while the ship was there; remaining unseen in the fog.

Of course, it was the 17-year-old Irishman's job to take her to the town, and to make sure she didn't get hurt or accidentally tell anyone about the Vampirates and the ship she was currently travelling on.

She loved it in this town – still not enough to move off _The Nocturne_ and stay here instead, but there was a nice atmosphere – and she made sure she could pop by as often as possible. Her 'bodyguard' as such would follow her everywhere, ironically like a puppy, mumbling in agreement when he heard her opinions on certain activities or meals here, and disagreeing whenever he heard the words "Ooh, I like this dress!" or "Wow, these shoes are pretty…can I get them?".

But, despite the occasional boredom, Lorcan and Grace _loved_ it here.

Yet even he knew that what she was asking what utterly absurd.

"Grace, we can't! You're supposed to have money for that kind if thing, right? As in, money we don't have!"

Her green eyes widened a considerable amount before she retorted back. "And who's fault is that!?" She thought for a moment, before glancing down at her brand new light pink frilly dress (that Lorcan had to admit looked amazing on her), specially picked out by Darcy during their sunset trip to the town's centre. She looked back up into Lorcan's crystal blue eyes, feeling her heart melt for the millionth time since she boarded _The Nocturne_. "Don't answer that. Look, Lorcan, _please,_ I'm begging you! I know you're not sure what to do but I'll help you! It would be so much fun, just you and me, _please, please, please, please, please_!"

Then she did it.

Her lower lip puffed out a little and started quivering. Again, her eyes got rather wide, and her eyebrows cocked upwards. Water was filling the rim of those green orbs, and Lorcan sighed in defeat. He hung his head low, embarrassed to be beaten by a girl, yet happy for it to have been her. He lifted his head up a fraction, peering out the top his eyes and beneath a mass of long black hair, and smirked. He loved the way she made him feel inside.

"Fine, Miss Tempest, we shall go. I think Darcy still has some money leftover, but on _one_ condition."

What happiness and excitement there was over her face, left as quickly as it came as he said those last four words. She knew she was going to dread this. She slumped her shoulders down, preparing another heart-breaking pout, when the next words that came out of his mouth shocked her too much to enable her pout to begin.

"We call this a date."

LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace

**On the date**

"C'mon, we need to hurry! The best lanes would've been taken! C'mon, Lorcan!"

Lorcan was, in no way, as fit as Grace was. Even as a Vampire, and other than the general "Vampires are better than Humans" thing that he had never even thought about until now, his agility skills were nothing compared to her excitement and eagerness. Were he able to breath, he would already be far too exhausted for the actual date that would be taking place.

He lost his train of thought as something light and fluffy landed softly on his nose. He glanced down cross eyed, before looking up at the white clouds in the sky.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

He quickly looked over to Grace, and suddenly realised just how far behind he was. He subtly hurried over to her side, and for a minute, they watched the snow fall in the night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He looked over at Grace, and couldn't help but smile. Her bright green eyes, her perfectly shaped lips curved upwards into the biggest smile he'd ever seen, her long, brown, wavy hair silently swaying in the wind, and the way she too went cross-eyed as a snow flake landed on her nose, while she laughed it off. Lorcan laughed too, knowing fully well that he hadn't replied to her question, since he was saving that answer for later.

When they got inside and shrugged off snow that landed on their winter jackets, Grace went over to the huge desk in the middle of the room to pay, while Lorcan stood still, pondering about the place they were in, and looking around at everybody – that is, every _human_, making half the noise in there.

"Lane 7. Come on!"

Before Lorcan had a chance to respond, Grace grabbed his arm and he willingly let her take him to their destination, suddenly feeling very nervous.

She sat him down on a blue plastic chair and walked to a computer, typing their names in. He watched her sceptically, not knowing what in the world she was doing. Suddenly a TV above them that he never noticed before, flashed blue, displaying both his and Grace's names, and a "10 PIN BOWLING!" sign above them.

"Okay, so the game is simple. I'll go first, since I'm first in the alphabet. I take one of these balls here, whichever one I feel comfortable using, place two fingers in those holes and my thumb in that one, and throw it _gently_ down the lane, and my aim is to knock down all ten pins in one shot. Like so."

Grace stood perfectly still, analysing the best route to go, until she suddenly ran forward and threw the bowling ball down the lane, managing to get 6 pins knocked down. Lorcan stared in amazement at how delicately she placed it on the lane and the way it knocked down the pins, and the way the ball shot up the ramp, and into the hands of Grace, who again analysed where to go and threw it. Sighing in defeat as she only got 3 pins down, she walked over to Lorcan and sat down.

"Okay, so because I only got three pins the second time round, I didn't get a strike or a spare. Now it's your turn but, _please_ be careful!"

Lorcan finished tying his black and red bowling shoes and walked over to the shelf that displayed the different weights of balls. He chose the heaviest one there, and stood at the edge of the lane. For a moment he looked clueless, and Grace was about to go up and help him, when he suddenly threw the ball…_literally_.

The whole room shuddered menacingly, and every person within the crowded building stared at Lorcan, then at the bowling ball that simply landed halfway down the lane, causing the lane to crack slightly, before glaring back at Lorcan.

Lorcan looked at the anger and frustration on everybody's faces, until he too looked at the ball he threw. Suddenly realising his mistake, his eyes widened slightly and turned to Grace, who had her head in her hands, and walked back over to her quietly, mumbling a 'sorry' to the rest of the parties there.

Grace looked up at him and smiled. Lorcan smiled back, before watching the men that came running down the lane to fix it as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I told you this was a bad idea. You must hate me right now, let's go."

He took her arm and stood up, yet her body refused to budge, being moved only by his superior Vampire strength. He turned to her yet again, and he saw the stubbornness in her eyes. He knew she wasn't going to move.

"No, Lorcan, we're _staying_. I don't care how many lanes you destroy. This is our _date_, remember? We will stay and we WILL have a good time!"

Once again sighing in defeat, Lorcan retreated back to his plastic chair, and started watching the men fixing the lane again. Grace sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, also watching them.

LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace LorcanGrace

**An hour or two later …**

Lorcan had pretty much got the hang of bowling, thanks to Grace's helpful tips, and was winning most of their games, much to her annoyance.

Only two lanes had been destroyed, which Grace thought was good considering she first thought he was going to knock the place down, and the majority of the other families and parties had left, either too annoyed that their night had been constantly ruined whenever it was Lorcan's turn to bowl, or terrified for their lives.

Before they realised, their last game was over. Grace managed to get a couple of strikes and just won it, much to her pleasure, yet Lorcan wasn't too far behind. They returned their shoes to a shaken member of staff behind the counter, and left the bowling alley.

As they stepped outside, their feet had disappeared completely underneath the mass of snow that had settled while they were inside. Grace giggled and picked some up, seemingly admiring the beauty of it. Lorcan watched her, before he realised it was dark, so he unwillingly tapped her arm as a sign of saying "Come on, we have to go now."

He started walking down the hill, trying to be careful like a human would be, as there were many people around, making snowmen and snow angels already. Then, without warning, something soft and cold hit the back of his head, causing him to stumble and almost fall on the ground. He turned around swiftly, ready to attack, when the only thing that was behind him was a hysterical Grace, doubled over and tears coming from her eyes. He wandered up to her and scowled, which after a second turned into a huge smile.

"You …you should've … seen … your … your face! It … it was hilarious" Was all she got out before she burst out with laughter again. Lorcan joined her, doubling over too, only he was swiftly picking up a bigger amount of snow, ready to throw at her.

After about 15 minutes of a snowball fight, Grace fell into the snow, completely exhausted. Lorcan followed suit, and landed directly next to her. There they lie for a good five minutes in uncomfortable silence; both knowing what they wanted to say, yet neither had the courage to say it.

It was Lorcan that broke the silence first.

"Bowling was … it was fun … I … uh … I enjoyed it. And I almost beat you every time." He said with a smile, and she turned to glare at him playfully.

"Yeah? Well only because you're a Vampire, you're clearly gonna have some kind of advantage no matter how bad you are, aren't you? But yeah…I enjoyed it too…it was great."

She turned back to face the sky, while Lorcan continued to watch her. He saw her secretly shudder, hoping he wouldn't see it so that they could spend more time there.

Within a blink of an eye, Lorcan was up on his feet, holding his hand out for Grace. "I know it's nice, but I'd rather you not catch a cold. Besides, Darcy would kill me." He shuddered at the image of an angry Darcy as Grace smiled and stood up too, brushing her clothes down, getting rid of the snow that had fallen on her during the time she was laying down

Suddenly, she stopped, and stared at Lorcan inquisitively. He looked back, puzzled, and she crossed her arms.

"Wait…you never answered my question."

"What question?" Lorcan asked, knowing fully well what it was anyway. _'Time to tell her, then.'_

"Earlier I said 'Isn't it beautiful?' and you never answered the question. Answer it now, pleeeeaaassseeee!"

Lorcan knew that the pout was about to happen, so in order to not have his already dead heart broken another time because of how sad she got, he opened his large winter coat and grabbed her, holding her inside his coat, for keeping her warm and having her close.

"I didn't quite catch that. Isn't it what?" He looked down, a smirk playing on his lips. Grace looked up, turning crimson, and having trouble getting her words out.

"Umm…uh…b-beautif-ful?"

Then he did it

He leant down and kissed her softly, her warm lips tensing for a moment before relaxing. When they parted, she looked up at him puzzled, now redder than a sun-burnt Spiderman. He smiled a genuine smile, and caressed her cheek.

"Yes. You are."

Once the flustered Grace had calmed down enough to breath properly, they started walking back towards _The Nocturne_ hand in hand and Grace knew she had to say it too.

They both stopped at the same time and turned around and looked at each other. The same words came out at the same time and both knew at that exact time that they were made for each other.

"I love you."

**Okay, okay, that was such a bad ending. Please don't hurt me for it! Since my last day of school was technically yesterday, after finishing my Photography mock GCSE exam…that's quite a mouthful isn't it? Anyway, I got bored and I was talking to FantasticWorld the other day and I was talking about this one-shot and thought…I'm gonna finish this. So within a very tiring night and a very tiring morning I wrote 6 pages worth on Microsoft Word (Not to mention with a broken O so it doesn't work properly, causing my finger to hurt after a while of trying to press it. So this isn't quite my best work, but then I don't particularly like this anyway. I found it stupid, but meh, I only value other people's opinions, so you know what to do!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please? (****pulls puppy dog pout****)**

**(And I'm not sure what the 'Sun-burnt Spiderman' is all about, so don't question me on it, okay?)**

**Toodlepip folks!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
